Thor Vol 2 21
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Bob Harras | CoverArtist1 = John Romita, Jr. | Quotation = First came the Chalice of Tears. Now the Map of All-Ending. Let the universe cower in fear. For Thanos now possesses the secret of life -- and death! | Speaker = Thanos | StoryTitle1 = As Turneth the Tide | Writer1_1 = Dan Jurgens | Penciler1_1 = John Romita, Jr. | Inker1_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist1_1 = Gregory Wright | Letterer1_1 = Wes Abbott | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Various Asgardians Locations: * * ** Items: * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Thor prepares to travel to Asgard to get answers for what's going on, when Jane and Hannah stop him. He tells Hannah that he partly believes Jake to be innocent, and Hannah rushes off to tell the police that an Avenger believes in her fiance. Jane tells Thor that there's video evidence of Jake trying to kill Brady O'Neil, which he didn't know. He leaves for Asgard with Jane in tow, and discover Heimdall unconscious on Bifrost. They search farther and discover that the Warriors Three and Sif are all beaten and unconscious as well. They tend to Sif, and she comes around and tries to warn them. But it's too late, and Mangog is upon them. Thor and Mangog battle back and forth, and Mangog delights in telling Thor that his master is at present taking care of his father Odin. In the throne room, Tarakis leads their master to where an incapacitated Odin sits on his throne. Tarakis reveals that the potion that he was giving him each day didn't restore his strength, but left him helpless instead. Weakened and short of will, Odin reveals that the Map of All-Ending is inside Thrudstok, and they take it. Now Thanos has the Chalice and the Map as well. Thanos shoves Odin aside, and they take their leave. They come across Mangog just as he is about to slay Thor, and tell him to stop, they have other places to be and much more to be done. Odin comes to Thor, and tells him what has happened. Thor tells Odin and Jane that he has no other choice, the mortal existence of Jake Olson has to be set aside so that he can stop Thanos and Mangog. He must go to Earth and surrender to the authorities. | Notes = * The Thanos in this and the following Issues was later revealed as a Thanosi. * The Thanosi mentions, that Odin once defeated him/Thanos. This refers to the Blood and Thunder-Event, Thanos and Odin fought in . Odin was however not able to decisively defeat Thanos as the Titan defied the Allfather and Odin ended the Fight because he saw, that Thanos was trying to help his Son. If the Fight would have continued Odin would have won, though. The Silver Surfer, who tried to help Thanos, was easily defeated by Odin. * Jurgens ignored, that Thanos forsook nihilism at the end of and helped the Heroes on more than one occasion just as Mark Waid did a little earlier in Issues of Ka-Zar. Hence the Thanosi-retcons in Infinity Abyss by Jim Starlin. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}